leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warwick/@comment-6170572-20130226043350/@comment-72.218.154.205-20130314180908
Warwick is, at best, a mid/late game jungler. It's simply a fact; he cannot thrive until he reaches level 6. However, upon crossing that threshold, he has some of the most terrifying gank potential in the game, easily as dangerous as Nocturne's. First, if you're jungling, don't bother with ganks pre-6 unless they overextend or you're trying to force them out of lane. You will NOT secure a kill (unless you're team composition has a lot of hard CC, with champions like Lux, Ryze, Veigar, Jax, etcetera). Next, take W as your first skill and always go for Blue buff first; Warwick is extremely mana hungry and needs the mana regen boost. As a jungler, you should prioritize Hunter's Machete and 5 Health Potions (with his sustain he'll never need to leave the jungle to heal at the fountain), then on your first back-to-base build Madred's Razor from Machete and buy Boots of Speed, and upgrade THOSE to Wriggle's Lantern and either Mercury Treads or Ninja Tabi depending on if the enemy team is mostly AD or AP. At this point, you're tanky enough that you can solo Dragon (help from bottom is appreciated but rarely necessary). If your mid is doing well, give them Blue buff; if it isn't, take it for yourself, grab Red buff, and start ganking since you should have your ultimate now. In mid game, as the laning phase is coming to a close, Warwick's job is to rush in and pin down the enemy carry with his ultimate so your team can focus them and kill them. After that, his job is to be a tank; don't build damage on Warwick save for Wriggle's Lantern, Blade of the Ruined King, and (if you're heavily fed and carrying your team) Ravenous Hydra. If you're even MORE fed, replace Wriggle's Lantern with The Bloodthirster, and you'll be unkillable with your sustain AND you'll be wiping enemy teams. Then build pure tank items, preferably Aegis of the Legion into Runic Bulwark for the Magic Resist, Armor, Health bonus, and buff to your team; Frozen Mallet if you're fed and carrying or Frozen Heart if you aren't fed and need to fill a pure tank role (or both if you aren't fed enough to justify a Bloodthirster, and by that I mean you have at least 10 more kills-or 5 more kills and 10 more assists-than deaths); Guardian Angel if you find yourself dying to much in crucial fights; Spirit Visage is a must because of the bonus to your sustain, the Magic Resist, and the Cooldown Reduction for your Q. Warmog's Armor isn't necessary on Warwick; he doesn't need a boost to his health regeneration because he has so much sustain. Late game, jungle Warwick has only two objectives: initiate teamfights and take down Baron Nashor. He goes to the front, finds the weakest enemy he can, and ultimates them. Spam your W while ulting so you get the Attack Speed boost when it's over, and spam Q to keep your health up. If you die, you probably took three of them with you, so no biggy. For Baron Nashor, by late game you're so powerful that you can solo him. Skill Order = W>Q>Q>E>Q>R>Q>E>Q>E>R>E>E>W>W>R>W>W. Essential Build Order = Hunter's Machete + 5 Health Potions > Madred's Razor + Boots of Speed > Wriggle's Lantern > Mercury Treads or Ninja Tabi. If Carrying post-Tier 2 Boots = Blade of the Ruined King > The Bloodthirster > Wit's End or Malady (R procs on-hit effects) > Frozen Mallet or Spirit Visage (if you want to stick to enemies that are running away, take Mallet; if you want Cooldown Reduction, take Visage). If not Carrying or want to Tank = Spirit Visage > Blade of the Ruined King > Aegis of the Legion (upgrade into Runic Bulwark once your build is complete) > Frozen Heart or Frozen Mallet (if you initiate fights, take Heart; if you need to slow down fleeing enemies for your Carry to kill them, take Mallet). This build works if you take him top lane as well, except you take Q as your first few skills, then W. If you're a master at playing Warwick, your first item will be Doran's Ring for the extra damage on your Q and the mana regen; if you're not consistently winning every game with him, take Cloth Armor and 5 Health Potions, then build Vampiric Scepter, combine the two into Wriggle's Lantern, and then follow the original build.